Closer
by Halseybluez
Summary: College is getting closer and closer, and it terrified Arthur. Alfred is sure they will be fine once they both leave, but the distance can sometimes be too much for these two. Warning: Mature content. Sex, drugs, and underage drinking.


Hey. So this is just a thing I decided to write out of nowhere. I'm posting this first chapter to see how it goes, but most likely I'll probably just continue it because it's a good stress reliever. Warning, there is some mature content in this chapter and there will be throughout the rest of this story. So look away young children! Unless you don't care or whatever... that's cool too. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **So baby, pull me closer, in the backseat of your rover, that I know you can't afford**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the corners of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in boulder**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

* * *

Arthur sometimes caught himself staring at Alfred from across the room, as the American would stare at the front of class with a bored look in his eyes. And eventually, Alfred would turn to him as well, smiling at him. He too would be staring back at the Brit.

Arthur sighed, tired of waiting for Alfred to notice him and looked back at the board. They were discussing Hamlet, an English classic. Arthur already knew the book all too well. No point of paying attention and he wouldn't be too caught off guard if he was asked a question about the book. While he was thinking to himself, he heard a vibration from his phone. His furrowed his eyebrows, looking over to the American and seeing that he was looking at him. He groaned and shook his head, but despite that he took out his phone to see that he had a text from Alfred.

He set his phone on top of his lap under the desk and the unlocked it to read the message.

 **From Alfred**

 **So you got any plans for tonite? ;)**

He immediately looked up from his lap and to Alfred, who had been staring at him, patiently waiting for a response. He sighed again and then wrote a response back.

 **To Alfred**

 **This couldn't wait until after class, Alfred? You should really be paying attention.**

 **...**

 **But no. No plans. Why?**

He already knew why Alfred was asking. But it was still entertaining to make Alfred tell him why and blush while writing back an answer. It annoyed the hell out of the American and it made him smirk at the thought. He sent the message, patiently waiting for a response back.

 **From Alfred**

 **OMG ARTIE REALLY YOU KNOW WHY!**

He looked up to look at him, letting out a quiet laugh. Alfred was trying to hide his face, but it was apparent that he was a bright pink.

 **To Alfred**

 **Never bores me to watch you get embarrassed ;p So, my place then I suppose?**

Of course it was almost always at his place. Mother was almost never home. Rarely would no one be home at Alfred's.

 **From Alfred**

 **Yup! I'll head over there after class ;)**

And that was usually how it went. Just one more class to go, Arthur thought to himself.

 **To Alfred**

 **Alright. Till then. Now pay attention you git!**

* * *

They laid in Arthur's bed together, with only their boxers on. Hands all over each other, kissing feverishly, rutting themselves against each other. They stayed like this for a while, until Alfred had the courage to move his hand down Arthur's boxers, taking a hold of his cock. To this touch, Arthur moaned, rubbing himself against Alfred's hand. In return, he did the same for Alfred, which was met with the same reaction. Eventually, both boxers came off Alfred was on top of Arthur.

Sometimes Arthur worried about his mother coming home while he and Alfred had one of their sessions, hearing them being so loud. It never happened, but it was always in the back of his mind during this time. He forgot about it though when Alfred would thrust a certain way, making him curl his toes and let out a heavy moan. Good to worry about it less. He enjoyed this time he had with Alfred, cherished it, even if it was only sex. His presence was enough for him that he didn't care what they did. As long as he was with him, he was fine with that.

* * *

The two then sat next two each other on the bed, still naked. Both of them quiet after their session, recovering. Arthur checked his phone afterwards, seeing a text from his mum. It was from a few minutes ago.

 **From Mum**

 **Going to be working a later than usual tonight. Sorry love. There should still be some pizza in the fridge.**

Arthur sighed, responding swiftly to it.

 **To Mum**

 **Alright mum. Don't overwork yourself, okay? Love you.**

He set his phone aside, making another sigh. This time, Alfred noticed and looked away from his phone as well.

"Your mom working more tonight?"

Arthur simply nodded. "Yes. I worry for her. She works too much."

Alfred set down his phone and leaned into Arthur, wrapping his arm around the Brit.

"She'll be fine. Your mom's pretty awesome and I think she can handle herself." He kissed Arthur on the cheek, leaning even further into him. "I think you worry too much for her."

Arthur sighed... yet again. "Maybe. Perhaps I should get a job too... help her a bit. Hey, are they hiring where you work at?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Always, but dude, you have like too much on your hands already! 3 AP classes and tutoring kids after school. Besides, Mickey D's sucks ass. I don't think you have the patience to deal with people the way they are."

Arthur pushed off Alfred, furrowing his eyebrows and annoyed. "The hell is that supposed to mean!? I can definitely handle people! And I'm not too busy... perhaps... maybe? Urgh, it's hopeless and you're right. I have no patience for idiots."

"Yeah… besides, we're almost out of high school anyway. Just a couple more months and we're free! Well… kinda." Alfred sighed. "You're gonna go to Berkeley and I'll be at Cal Poly.. And I'm… going to miss you."

Oh dear, not this again. Arthur desperately tried to avoid talking about college as much as he could, but even he knew that it was inevitable. Berkeley was all the way north of California and Cal Poly, despite being a couple hours more up north, was still no where close. "Can we not talk about this please? Not yet at least… please?" He looked at Alfred, his eyes pleading with him.

The American frowned, but he nodded. "Fine, I guess. But it's not going to be any easier. Besides, I just said I was going to miss you! Aren't you going to miss me?"

Arthur nodded back. "Oh of course, Al… but hey, I still have you for a few months. So shut up about it and…" He didn't bother finishing the sentence and kissed Alfred on the lips. Alfred returned the kiss, pulling away after a while and leaning his forehead onto Arthur's forehead.

"Alright. I'll shut up, okay?" He let out a light laugh. "I promise not to bring it up again until the time comes."

They were silent for a moment, just staying like that for a good minute. They had about 5 months… 5 months to spend as much time together. And then… long distance. The silence continued until Alfred's phone rang.

"Ah… probably ma. Didn't think it was that late already." He was the first to pull away and then look at his phone. "Yup. Time to go… meh but I don't wanna!" He wrapped his arms around Arthur, almost taking them both down.

"O-Oi you git! That hurts! Ouch!" But Arthur also didn't want Alfred to leave him either.

"Get off, will you? We'll see each other tomorrow, okay?"

Alfred finally got off and sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. After work… urgh. Dude, I used to be excited about Saturdays and like… not anymore and that just sucks balls."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the American. "Well you decided to get the job to begin with. Okay though really, before your mother calls you, you have to get going. I'll text you!"

With that, Alfred groaned, getting up from the bed and looking from his boxers, which had been thrown off to the side of Arthur's bed. "Damn, you sure do like to throw my clothes all over."

"Oh hush!"

* * *

It's short, but it's all I got for now. So it's been a while since I've actually been in the Hetalia fandom. Not sure how active it really is at the moment, but y'know I've just been wanting to write this. I probably need a beta reader because I do tend to make mistakes, so if anyone is up for that, that would be awesome. And the song lyrics are from the song Closer from the Chainsmokers and Halsey.

Anyway, that's it for now. Till next time!


End file.
